Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly to an image sensor capable of continuously transmitting data using a plurality of bus segments and a plurality of data regeneration circuits connecting the plurality of bus segments, and/or a portable electronic device having the image sensor.
A CMOS image sensor has been widely used. In particular, the CMOS image sensor is widely used in a portable electronic device. The CMOS image sensor uses a transmission line, for example, a data bus, for transmitting a signal corresponding to a pixel signal output from a pixel array. The signal transmitted through the transmission line is affected by an RC time constant characteristics of the transmission line. Accordingly, the length and the area of the transmission line are determined considering the RC time constant.